


Random Drabbles

by alexisk11



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short, random drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles

~*~

Morgan:  
He may not be the smartest academically, but he knew things. He knew where to find all the best cheat codes for the hottest games, he knew the best sandwich to take to a deserted island, and he knew how to avoid doing work when he should be. The thing he knew best however, was his best friend, and his best friend was hiding something. He would make it his goal to find out what.

Casey:  
They say that unrequited love is the hardest thing you will ever go through. He always thought it was bullshit, he's been tortured at the hands of terrorists after all. That is until he let his guard down, became compromised. Now he knows they were right all along.

Sarah:  
She likes going to Chuck's family gatherings. Even if it wasn’t her family, it was still a sense of family, and that was more than enough for someone in her line of business. She suspects Casey likes it too, even though he'd rather shoot himself than admit it.

Ellie:  
She hated when the Awesomes came to visit. She felt like they judged her and her baby brother. Maybe if Honey gets overly hyper Chuck can get Casey to hit her with one of those handy tranq darts.

Devon:  
Finding out that your gruff, emotionally closed off, neighbor has a daughter was well, pretty awesome. Perhaps he is human after all.

Chuck:  
Chuck liked working with computers, much better than people most days. Not that he wasn't a people person, because he was. Computers just came with less headaches, that was until he received the intersect.


End file.
